This invention relates generally to a method for preventing potential damage to a machine and more particularly to a method for automatically shutting down a machine during an operators absence.
In excavators and other machines, monitoring and diagnostic devices are typically employed to detect the presence of various undesirable operating conditions, such as overheating of the engine, low engine oil pressure, low coolant level, high hydraulic oil temperature, low implement oil pressure, and the like. Usually, these devices are connected to electronic control systems, for example electronic engine controls, electronic transmission controls, and the like. Indicators are provided to warn the operator of such conditions, thereby providing the operator an opportunity to take appropriate action. Damage to the machine and/or components could occur if the undesirable operating conditions were ignored.
However, machines may be left unattended by an operator while the machine is running. For example, the operator may leave a running machine to survey the surrounding area, or during a shift change. Also, when a machine is initially started in a cold climate, it is not uncommon to leave a machine unattended while it is warming up. During the time a machine is left running while no operator is present on the machine, undesirable operating conditions may occur. For example, a leak in the engine oil line may cause the lubricating fluid to be reduced to a level where the pistons may stick to the cylinders and cause the engine to seize. Without an operator present to take appropriate action, damage may occur to the machine. This, and other types of damage are counterproductive in both repair cost, and time loss due to an inoperative machine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for automatically shutting down a machine during an operators absence is disclosed. The machine has a controller, a machine control system, and an engine control system. A plurality of predetermined values are stored in the controller. A determination is made regarding if the machine is running, and if an operator is not present. Additionally, a determination is made in regard to at least one of a plurality of critical parameters being changed beyond a predetermined value. The machine shutdown is activated in response to determining if at least one of the plurality of critical parameters has changed beyond the predetermined value.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a method for automatically shutting down a machine is disclosed. The machine has a controller, a machine control system, and an engine control system. A plurality of predetermined values, and a plurality of cool down values, are stored in the controller. A determination is made regarding if the machine is running, and if an operator is present. Additionally, a determination is made in regard to at least one of a plurality of critical parameters being changed beyond a predetermined value. A determination is made regarding the cool down feature being enabled, and enabling at least one of a hydraulic cooling fan system and an engine cooling fan system in response to determining if the cool down feature is enabled. The machine shutdown is activated in response to determining if at least one of the plurality of critical parameters has changed beyond the predetermined value.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention, as defined by the appended claims, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following specification in conjunction with the drawings and the claims.